In general, softboxes serve to, on the one hand, direct light emanating from a light exit of a spotlight or the like onto a desired object; and, on the other hand, to illuminate each point on the object from an as large as possible spatial angle sector, in order to avoid deep shadow regions. To this end, a translucent element (diffusor) is arranged at a certain distance in front of the light exit.
Broadly related devices of this kind are known from, e.g., the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,654 B2, incorporated herein by reference. It has been found that the known softbox has an excellent light directing effect, but that in some situations and applications, it is not yet fully satisfying as regards the practicality or its properties.